Complicated
by penguinlover93
Summary: Tamaki has had a change in his attitude since the host club moved to US. One day he moved away and Haruhi found out that she has no feelings for Tamaki anymore. Figure out who her true feelings are towards.
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated**

I can't believe him. He wants me to quite my law school in the united states where everyone else is because he got expelled. Oh sorry I'm Haruhi Fujioka and my ,technically, boyfriend Tamaki Suoh got expelled because he kept getting sent to the office because he kept shouting out in class like he did in Ouran. And now he wants me to leave with him to go back to Japan. But the thing is I want to stay here 1. Because everyone from the host club are here 2. Because I don't have enough money to move back and go to a new college. I mean Tamaki offered to pay all that for me but I like to do stuff on my own. But he keeps telling me if I cared about him I would go with him. I mean he's not usually like this he's usually an awesome caring guy but since we moved to the US hEs been kind of mean. I mean we could go back because all the guys really don't need an education except for the twins but that's still seperating and Ive been in college for 4 years I still have 3 more years. I can't believe that inconsiderate jerk. And it's our anniversary 4 years and when I woke up today I walked into the kitchen and I find everyone in there except Tamaki.

"Um hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Haruhi um we need to tell you something. It has to do with why Tamaki isn't here." Hikaru said.

"ok what is it." I asked confused.

"well you see he left back to Japan an hour ago he asked us if we wanted to go but we refused. He was just going to leave you behind without telling you." Koaru said.

After they told me that I froze I didn't think he would actually leave i mean I thought he loved me and I loved him. And he was just going to leave me here by myself and take the guys with him. I thought he was a good person I guess I thought wrong.

"Haruhi I know you must be shocked frankly I am too I never thought he would actually leave I thought he was going through a faze." Kyoya said.

I unfroze and I ran back into my room and I locked the door and I went to my bed and started to cry I actually thought he liked me but I guess it was just because of the club. Kyoya said that Tamaki was a despicable maybe it was true. I ignored the pounding on my door and them telling me to let them in. And for the next minute or so I could be alone and cry. When I stopped crying I got up washed my face got dressed put my hair up and went out side of my room. When I came out I was smothered with hugs even from Kyoya shocker.

"Haruhi it's ok you still have us." Hani said.

"Yeah you don't need that Baka its his loss."Kaoru said.

"MM-Hmm" mori replied.

When I heard them say these things I started to cry all over again but not sad tears happy tears because I still have my best friends. And maybe I could find someone else. But when I started to cry again they all panicked and thought they did something wrong. When they panicked like that I started laughing. At least they know how to cheer me up when they don't even know what they're doing.

"Hey guys can you tell the teacher that I'm not going to be there today. I don't feel like going." I said.

"Don't worry she knows and we told her we're not going either we're going to comfort you." Hani exclaimed. "and guess what I brought cake."

"Umm guys you don't have to stay I'm not actually sick." I said

"oh we know we just to stay here with you." Kaoru explained.

"Ok if you insist." I said "but you do know that if you don't go today you have to do make up work."

"um on second thought bye Haruhi." everyone said then ran out the door but Kyoya walked being the cool guy he is he started to close the door but then stopped "Hikaru aren't you coming?" Kyoya asked

"no I got my work for the day right here." he said while pointing to a stack of papers. I sweat drop 'why didn't everyone do that' I say to myself.

"Ok." Kyoya said then left.

We say in silence for awhile until Hikaru broke it.

"Haruhi how are you so calm I mean when I first found out I panicked in fact I was the only one who panicked. Koaru was just smiling weakly. But I don't get why he was smiling. And you, you love him and you only cried for a minute and then got over it." Hikaru said quietly.

"I don't know why I'm not freaking out I guess I was in shock but at the same time I knew he was going to leave. He was threatening me that he was going to leave me for a while. And now he finally did. I was devastated yet relieved. I guess it wasn't meant to be. When we first moved here he was moody. When he got expelled he told mevthat he wanted us to leave and if I wouldn't come he would bring me by force. And when he said that I knew he didn't love me and I relished I didn't love him either I was just trying to get rid of someone I do love without realizing it. So I'm not really that upset. The reason why I cried was because he would be comfortable to seperate us. I mean the old Tamaki wouldn't even dream of doing that but I have. O idea what's gotten into him. But now that I see what he's tried to do to us I've decided he's not the one I will truly love. Anyway I finished my work yesterday. I stayed after school yesterday I had a feeling that something would happen today and I wouldn't want to go to school." I explained.

"Yeah actually this is extra credit I don't need to do it." Hikaru said.

"Ok do you want to something today?" I asked

"I thought you wanted to stay home?" Hikaru said confused.

"I never said that all I said was that I didn't feel like going to school." I said

"Fine it's almost lunch time. You want to walk to the new cafe everyone else is going when its time to eat we'll meet them there." Hikaru suggested

"ok let's go."I said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we got to the restaurant we saw the guys and went over to say hi.

"Hey guys how was today so far?" I asked

"Actually pretty cool we did sparring in judo." Hani explained.

"we got to oil paint in art." Koaru said

"What that's not fair." complained

"It was he same in calculus." Kyoya said with a bored tone.

"Ok."I said

"So what did you do today so far." Koaru asked

"Well we just talked. Then we decided to come here and eat with you guys." I said.

"ok. But we should get going we have class." Hani said

"hey Hikaru let's switch you want to art right you have it next period. I'll take care of Haruhi." Koaru suggested. I sweat dropped they act like I'm a kid.

"um sure." Hikaru said nervously "see ya later Haruhi." with that they were off.

"Hey don't you need to tell the office?" I asked Koaru.

"I already did its just that I knew that he couldn't resist oil painting." He explained.

"Um ok. Hey I need to go to the grocery store do you mind if we stop by on the way to the building?" I asked

"No I don't care." he replied

After the grocery store

"it's kind of hot out today do want to go to the park for a walk and get some ice cream."

"Sure I don't mind. So what did you and Hikaru talk about?"

"Well we talked about how I was calm about him leaving and how you were not upset either." I explained

"well to tell you the truth i kind of knew he was gonna do that. He kind of competitive and he treated you like you were the prize of the game. We wanted to tell you but he said if we did he would do something that was unspeakable at the time. Don't get me wrong the boss was the coolest person and nicest but one day he turned like evil I think it was when he found out that me and Hikaru had feelings for you. And we still do. The only reason why were not beating each other up to get you is because we don't want to turn into him. I mean your great and all it's just that I can't believe he would separate from the group like that. The Tamaki I know wouldn't do that I wonder what's gotten into him?" Koaru explained.

"I guess its my fault huh? Coming into the host club kind of messed everything up between you guys. But at the same time it's Kyoyas fault for making me come into the stupid club I could of been the dog. And it's your fault to for falling for me." I blamed "The only people not to blame are Mori-Senpai and Hani-Senpai."

"Hey even if you were the dog we still would've fallen for you." he said trying to sweet talk me.

"Hey don't try to make me feel better. It's just going to get me more upset." I said.

"Hey just saying the facts." he said jokingly.

"You guys are really nice friends you know that?" I asked.

He frowned "Yeah I guess." he said upset.

"Hey don't get upset that doesn't mean I don't like you." I said

"Really?" he asked enthusiastically

"Not saying." I said while running away from him.

"Hey you can't just say something like that then run off." he yelled while running after me.

"yes I can I just did." I said while laughing and when I wasn't looking I tripped. And Koaru didn't stop and fell on top of me. I felt me cheeks rising with heat. Our faces were centimeters apart. Then he got up and helped me.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." he said while looking away.

"It's ok." I said then we walked back to my apartment while staying silent. When we got there everyone was there. 'wow I guess we lost track of time.' I thought to myself. 'and how do they keep getting into my apartment I didn't give them a key. Nor do I keep a spare key outside.'

"hey guys what took you so long?" Hani asked.

"I bought cake and we were waiting for you to get home but I got hungry. We saved you a slice though."

"It's ok Hani we ate I've cream. You know I cant eat that many sweats in one day. " I said

"It's ok I'll eat it then." Hani said.

"Hani you'll have to brush your teeth double time." Mori said.

"Hai!" Hani said shoving his face in cake.

"so do guys want to stay over for dinner. I'm making ramen, fried rice, and gyoza." I said.

"sure!" they all replied.

"Mori-Senpai could you please get the ingredient out of the fridge." I said while washing the rice.

"Mm." he replied and got up and went to the fridge.

"hey Haruhi when did you change your living room?" asked Kyoya.

"When you guys and Tamaki were out and I stayed home. I guess I was feeling homesick." I said

"Haruhi of you were home sick why didn't you go with Tamaki?" asked Hani

"Well because." 'Come on Haruhi think of an excuse you promised you wouldnt tell them.' I thought to myself "I really don't have enough money to go back to Japan and college." I said. 'least it's not really lying.' I thought.

"I thought he offered to pay for those things?" Koaru asked.

"he did I like to do things by myself so I don't feel like I'm using someone else. But I guess he didn't under stand that."I said while still focusing on the food. "Mori -senpai can you watch the food I have to use the restroom."I said. Then ran through the living room and to the bath room.

While in the bathroom

"hey guys look at this. It's from Haruhi's dad." I heard Koaru say

"should we look through it?" Hani asked.

"I think we should." Kyoya said. I sweat drop of course he would say that.

"I'm not reading it if you want to read it read it Kyoya." Hikaru said.

"Ok ok. Dear Haruhi, I am still in the hospital they said I only have a day left I want you to be a strong girl just like you were when your mother died. I am sorry while I've been in the hospital I haven't been able to pay the rent and all the money I own is going to he hospital bill. So when you return to Japan there won't be anything for you. Here is only one hint I have to give you. I've had since your mother died. It's a locket hat has a picture of me and your mother. It will get to you soon. I love you and promise me you'll be strong. Love your father." he finished. When he started I was already crying. Then he found the one that said my father was dead and they couldn't find the locket he tried to send me. With that I ran out of the bathroom and tried to run to my bed room. But they were right out side the door. So ended up running into Kyoya's arms.


End file.
